Just a Pirate for Fun
by Takuku
Summary: Luffy is fed up with Garp's training, and aims to beat him. So he does one hundred push-ups, one hundred sit-up, one hundred squats, and runs ten kilometers everyday until he becomes strong. There's only one problem... He's too strong. Watch Luffy as he goes through his adventure completely overpowered. Expect infrequent updates.


**Okay, I really need to stop having these plot bunnies appear. They're interfering with my lack of social life! So, I decided to give into the hype and finally watch One Punch Man. And I love it! I had a marathon yesterday! Then this idea popped up, and refused to leave me alone!**

 **Now just a heads up, I won't go out of my way to update this. This is just a side project I decided to work on when I'm not working on Twist of Fate. Twist of Fate is my first priority, so expect infrequent updates for this story. For those of you wondering about the tenth chapter of Twist of Fate, it's almost done! Don't worry your pretty little heads off. I'll try to have it up tomorrow or the day after.** **That being said, onward to the disclaimer.**

 **I don't own One Piece or One Punch Man.**

"Be ready for more training when I get back. I'll make a strong Marine out of you yet." Monkey D. Garp said as he left the tavern.

Luffy only glared at the door his gramps disappeared behind. He hated it when Gramps made him train. He didn't he want to be a Marine! He wanted to be… Well, he did know yet. He was only four! But he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he didn't want to be a Marine. If only he were stronger than Gramps! Then he'd show him!

"It's okay, Luffy. You don't have to worry about training for a while." Makino said as she tended to Luffy wounds from his last training session in the forest. He hated fighting those monkeys!

"No! I want to be stronger than Gramps! He won't force me into training next time he shows up. And I won't become a Marine!" Luffy said and winced when Makino cleaned one of the wounds.

"Is that so? How will you become stronger than him?" Makino asked with a smile on her face.

"By training! I'll do one hundred push-ups, one hundred sit-ups, one hundred squats, and run ten kilometers each day until I'm stronger than Gramps!" Luffy said with all of the conviction in the world.

"Okay, Luffy, but let's eat dinner first. I know you're hungry after fighting those monkeys all day." Makino said and wrapped the last wound tightly.

"Yeah! Lots of meat for me!" Luffy cheered.

He'd eat first, and then start his training! Gramps won't know what hit him!

XxXxXxXxX

Makino looked outside to check on Luffy. He was doing push-ups in front of the tavern. It had been five months since Luffy started his training, and Makino was surprised that he kept up with it. Though she really shouldn't have been all that surprised considering that it was Luffy. He was bound and determined to beat his gramps next time he showed up.

The villagers, while looking at Luffy weirdly at first, barely even noticed him now. Although the occasional sailor would question about the strange four-year-old running around and doing exercises each day. Makino would just smile and say Luffy was just trying to get stronger.

The thing that really surprised Makino about all of this was the fact that it appeared to be working. Luffy went back to rematch the monkeys last week to test his strength, and he was actually able to beat them that time. He did struggle for his victory, but he achieved it nonetheless. Not only was he stronger, but he was faster too. He just ran at a kid's pace before, but now he actually caused some wind when he ran.

Makino was actually a little scared for him. She was worried that he might accidentally overdo it one day, and hurt himself. She only hoped that things would turn out for the best.

XxXxXxXxX

Luffy walked downstairs from Makino's house to the tavern. He was going to eat his breakfast and start his training for the day. It had been about a year since he started, and he was pleased with the results. He was really strong, and the monkeys were scared of him now. All the animals were scared of him. He really didn't have a sparring partner left. Luffy guessed that he was getting close to Gramps in strength if everything was afraid of him. He couldn't wait until his next visit.

"Good morning Luffy, I made you- Oh my God!" Makino suddenly scream, which confused Luffy.

"What's wrong, Makino?" Luffy asked, and Makino slowly got over her shock.

"Luffy, why did you shave your head?" she asked.

"Eh? I didn't shave my-" Luffy touched the top of his head, and felt nothing but skin. He roamed his hands around his scalp, and didn't feel one strand of hair.

"AAAAAH! I'M BALD!" Luffy yelled in complete shock and panic. Where did his hair go? How long had he been bald? What was going on?

"Luffy, calm down. It's okay. I'm sure it'll grown back." Makino said in a calm manner.

"Are you sure, Makino?" Luffy was still panicked, but Makino managed to calm him down some.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened if you didn't shave it, but it can't possibly be permanent. Right?" Makino smiled and Luffy calmed down.

"Yeah, my hair will grow back. It's not like I'll be bald forever!"

XxXxXxXxX

Two year later, Luffy was still bald. But he really didn't care anymore. His Gramps was going to visit today, and he couldn't wait to show that old man just how strong he had gotten. He finished his training a long time ago, and nothing was brave enough to spar with him. He was strong now.

"Where is my cute grandson?!" Garp yelled as he burst through the tavern door. Luffy smirked to himself. Now was his time to shine.

"I'm right here, Old Man!" He yelled as he stood on the stool he was sitting on. Gramps widened his eye in surprise before a large grin stretched across his face.

"Glad to see you showing some initiative! You're so excite to join the Marines that you've shaven your head in anticipation!"

"Yeah right! I'll never join the Marines! I only went bald in training so hard to beat you!" Luffy pointed his finger at Garp whose expression suddenly turned sour.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BRAT?!" He yelled and punched Luffy with his "Fist of love".

Luffy tensed and expected a lot of pain, and to be sent flying into the air. He was shocked when he felt nothing more than a pat, and didn't budge and inch. The whole tavern a silent, and Garp's expression was priceless. His eyes were bulged out, and his jaw was practically on the ground.

Luffy shook out of his shock first and took the opportunity to attack. He balled his fist and threw a halfhearted punch. The punch sent Garp flying out of the tavern, and he landed somewhere on the other side of the island.

The bar patrons looked from Luffy, to the Garp shaped hole, and back. No one dared to even breathe. Luffy looked at his fist in utter disbelief. He wasn't even trying with that punch, yet he sent his Gramps flying. Not only that, but he didn't feel even the slightest bit of pain when he was hit with the "Fist of Love".

"Oops. I think I got too strong." Luffy deadpanned.

"YOU THINK?!" Everyone except Makino yelled. Makino looked like she was about to pass out.

Luffy had reached the goal he set out for himself, and the final confrontation was even that hard. Luffy really didn't know what to do now. He just sent his Gramps, a marine Vice-Admiral, soaring through the air without the slightest bit of effort. Luffy was only certain of one thing.

His life was going to be so boring from now on.


End file.
